


Stupid Potions

by emaz0225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: The Marauder era and alternative unvirse where Tom and Dumbledore made a truce where muggleborns were taken into a nice wizard orphanage. The story starts in a a potions class and there was a bad potions accident





	1. Chapter 1

**September** _**11th 1977,** _

_**Gryfindor Tower 7 year boy dormantary.** _

_**Sirius Black gets up and he goes to the lavatory and he does his business and he gels his hair he puts on his uniform and he sees Wormtail trying to get up and moony is studying he misses Prongs but he is Head boy this year as is Evans. He heads downstairs to head to the great Hall when he sees Snivellius and Reg talking he walks up to him and says " Watch your back Snivellius." I go into the hall and I sit at my spot and I eat some eggs and toast I look at the great table and I see Dumbledore and Minnie. I see my owl come with mail and I feed her some of my toast and she goes to the owlery. I open the letter when I see it is my Godfather Tom.** _

_**Dear Sirius,** _

_**I feel something is gonna happen at Hogwarts I don't know yet I know you trust the old coot but still be diligent boy I will try my best to care for you. Need anything just ask and I will get the ministry involved.** _

_**Love your Uncle Tom Marvolo Riddle.** _

_**I think I will stay diligent and thank god for the map. I see Evans come in blushing and Prongs coming in with God smacked look on his face a couple step behind her. I howl with laughter and James smacks me on my shoulder and says " Shut up Padfoot." I just nod and then he looks a my letter and he says " He will find something out for you fight Lils." She nods and I thank her I go to 7th years potions with Slughorn and I sit in my spot next to James. I wait and then comes in Snivellius he sits in his spot and I see Lily come in and sit next to Remus.**_


	2. The potion backfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell backfires and know Sirius has pregnant friend to bond with but know he has to deal with his worst enemy Snivellius

**Slughorn's** _**classroom** _

_**I am paired with Snivellius he stands next to me and says " It's not like I am enjoying this Black either." We start on are work and I glare at him and we are told to drop some of are Blood and I cut my finger and I put 3 drops of my blood in the cauldron and I store it counterclockwise and Snivellius does the same and the Peter behind us accidentally knocks us over and we are drenched in the potion and then my Stomach starts to hurt and I am taken to the healer and Madam Pomfrey tells me to rest well she finds out what's wrong with me.** _

_**2 hours later** _

_**I wake up and I see Headmaster Dumbledore and Snivellius and Professor Slughorn and Mother and Father staring at me I sit up and I ask " What's wrong with me?" Dumbledore looks at me and says " Dear boy the potion you were on with Mr. Snape here backfired and now you are carrying his and yours baby." I look at him like he is insane and mother starts speaking " In the light of these invents you are back in this family you are no longer disowned." I look at her and nod and they leave so I can have more rest and I lay there thinking how am I gonna manage 18 years with that git.** _

_**Next day** _

**_I go to the dining hall I sit next to Prongs and I tell him what's wrong and he looks sheepish and tells me that Remus is also up the duff I hug him and Moony. I will have someone to talk with and complain about cravings with I have some eggs and a half of a piece of grape fruit and I look across the hall and I see Snivellius looking at me and I look down and I grab a piece of paper and I start a letter to my Godfather._ **

_Dear Uncle Tom,_

_I know what happened at Hogwarts I was involved in a Potions accident and I am now Pregnant with Severus Snapes offspring. I am very scared about the outcome of this child will you help me to protect it Uncle Tom._

_ Sincerely your godson, Sirius Orion Black  _

_ Heir of House of Black. _

_**I put it into a envelope and I bring it to Artemis my owl and I tell him to bring it to Uncle Tom and I go to my dorm room and I sit on my bed and I take out my Defence against the dark arts textbook and I start studying and I lay on my bed and I end up falling asleep I end up waking up to the sound of tapping on the window I get up and I see a owl and I know it is Morningstar my families owl. I give it some water and I open the letter and I read it.** _

_Dear Son,_

_In the light of recent invents I am sending you some books on Wizard pregnancies and parenting I want you to be healthy and Dilagent._

_Love your father, Orion Black._

_Lord of House of Black ._

**_I smile and I open the books and I put them in my trunk and I go on my bed and I see a werid owl come in and I grab the letter and I open it and I roll my eyes._ **

**_Black,_ **

**_ In the recent invents we need to talk about the situation and how we gonna deal with the aftermath. Meet me at the 3 Brumsticks next Saturday on are trip to Hogemeade.  _ **

**_ Sincerely, Severus Snape  _ **

**_ Heir to house of Prince.  _ **

**_I do not want to meet up with Snivellius but I will for the well being of my future child. I can't even have a fag anymore I look down at my stomach and I say the things I am doing for you. I go down to the great Hall and I sit down next to Evans and I say " I am gonna get fat." She looks at me and snickers and I say " Prongs your girlfriend is hurting my feelings." He looks at her and says " Awe don't hurt Padfoots feeling he is delicate." I look at him and say " Thank you Jaime." Moony comes and glares at Prongs and says " You suck Prongs morning sickness has started." He grabs a slice of bread and rips it apart and takes slow bites and glares at Prongs._**


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Snivellius and the aftermath of it.

_**7th-year dormitory** _

_**[Sirius](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiO76DtsJ7hAhUB84MKHTZRCOgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F449374869042054632%2F&psig=AOvVaw1czynlVchR2SgRQerTbluI&ust=1553640706859109) wakes up at 6 in the morning to nausea he goes to the loo and has a hot shower and he gets out and he sees Moony on the floor retching and I bend down and I rub his back and he leans his head on the bowl of the throne and he says " I am gonna friggin castrate Prongs"  I nod and he gets up and brushes his teeth and I go and get dressed I put on jeans and a Black Sabbath tee shirt I go down to the common room.  I lay on the leather sofa and I feel Anxious meeting with Snivellius because we are talking about the baby. I know I am only 2 weeks and 4 days pregnant but I am already in love with the child and I know my Godfather and parents will protect the child. At 8 he heads down to the Great Hall for some breakfast since they are heading to Hogsmeade at 11. He sees Snivellius and he shakes his head and goes to Prongs and I lean my head to his ear and I whisper " Moony is wanting to Castrate you because of the morning sickness." I see him glup and tense and I sit down and I take a bagel and butter it and I see Evans come and he kisses prongs and nods at me. I take out a binder full of scrolls I take out my spelled Quill that never runs out of ink. I start writing my story about young twins and there best friends. ** _

_**Hello, My Name is Aries I am 12 I am in my second year of Hogwarts I am in Ravenclaw I have a twin brother named Apollo he is in Slytherin. My best friend is Artemis she is kickass she is in the LeStrange family. I am in the Black family it is 1864 I go to the library and I find an interesting book.** _

_**At 10:30, I go up to the Gryffindor tower and I go to my dorm and I grab my Sweater and I tie my hair back. I go down and I see Snivellius talking with a friend I go to Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail and I push Prongs and he smirks and gives a Noggie and Evan comes  says " Children all of you and 3 of you are gonna have them in less than a year."  I shake my head and we head to Hogsmeade Moony and Wormtail head to the book shop. Prongs and I head to Zokko's joke shop and we grab some goodies and then we head to the sweet shop. I go to Honyduke's at 2:40 to meet up with Snivellius I sit at a table I am early I order a Butterbeer and a light sandwich. I see Snivellius sit in front of me  he looks at me and says " Black " as a greeting I nod and say " Snape." He looks at me and says " I know you hate me and as do I but we are having a child together we should at least be civil." I nod and I look thoughtful and say " I agree but James will be Godfather." He scowls but agrees with a muttered " Fine Mutt." I look at him with a glare and I grab my sandwich and he orders a Hamburger and water we eat and I pay for our meal and we go back to the castle. I go to my dorm and I take out a scroll of parchment and my Quill and I start my letter.** _

**_ Dear Father, _ **

**_ I met with Snape today and we discussed the unborn child and we decided to be civil for the child. I decided that James will be the Godfather of the child. Father, I am really scared for the child and I. I feel something is coming or gonna happen.  _ **

**_ Love, Sirius Orion Black Heir of the House of black.  _ **

**_I give it to Artemis and she goes to give to my father I lay on my bed and Moony and Prongs come in and they take out Exploding Snap and come over or my bed and they say in Union " We knew you need your best buds after your meeting with the Git." I hug them with tears in my eyes and Prongs laughs and says " remember Padfoot you and I are a packaged deal." I look at him and say " Prongs will you be the Godfather." He nods happily and jumps up and hugs me I pat his back and I see Moony is grinning and says " God help our children they will be smothered by there Father and Uncle Prongs." I laugh well Prongs pouts like a lost puppy I mess up his hair and I say " Aw don't pout Jaime we love you." He looks at me and just shakes his head and lands on my bed._**


End file.
